the hunters remnant
by Arcticfox654
Summary: this story follows my hunter who does a blind jump to save his life but his ship is damaged in the process, and is forced to abandon ship over a mysterious planet that only has one city. can he survive the hardships of this planet or die saving the ones he loves
1. Chapter 1

The famous Mandalorian bounty hunter known only as Bonez was flying through space in his Mantis patrol craft with his wife Mako and his best friend Torian Cadera, then his partner's Blizz, Skadge, and Gault Rennow.

"Hey boss we got a new contract" Mako said over the com to Bonez who rolled his eyes under his Mandalorian helmet. "She does realize that she doesn't have to call me boss anymore right?" he says to Torian who is standing next to him in the cargo area.

He was roughly same height, he was human with fair skin, short blonde hair, intension blue eyes, two scars on his cheeks, he was wearing a set of Mandalorian armor, brown, little yellow, and gray, made from Mandalorian iron, his helmet had a V visor, not the traditional T visor most Mandalorians use.

Torian shrugged. "She knows, she is just use to calling you boss that's all." Torian says to clarify things, working on his tech staff, repairing same damages from their last fight.

"Well I guess we should go see what this contract she got for us is." Bonez says walking to the cockpit. "Right behind you boss." Torian says following Bonez up the stairs, picking up his tech staff.

As they enter the cockpit, they see Mako already putting the info of the target on the hologram in the cockpit in front of the captain's chair, Mako was a short woman, standing only 5 foot, but she was fairly build from training with her husband and Torian, she was wearing a white and orange armor, it was Republic style but symbol of the Mandalorians was on her left shoulder guard.

Bonez turns to his wife. "Do we know what the target looks like and last known coordinates?" Bonez says removing his helmet to reveal to be a human with a red Mohawk and tattoo that covers the whole left side of his face, a scar on the right the he got from fighting a Jedi who just wouldn't stay dead. He was tall and extremely well built for a human and he stood at 6 foot.

He gave off an intimidating aura that would make Sith hesitate to fight him. He even scared a Sith lord before with just a glance. His armor was made from Mandalorian iron, or beskar, it could reflect light sabers, but he wasn't the most agile hunter out there but his jet boots and his hover pack made up for it. He could see through Jedi mind tricks and he knows a few tricks to deal with the stealthy ones.

"No and yes." Mako said confusing her husband and his best friend. "We don't have an image and a name, but we got a coordinates." Bonez looks at her with a face that said trap and she had to agree with him this was obviously a trap. "Well that's great, who the hell wants me dead this time?" Bonez says asking the question everyone was thinking.

"I'm guessing we are going to find out aren't we?" Torian says with worry, he didn't like the sound of this, Gault nodded in agreement with him. "I hate when we go into traps like this." he was a male Devaronian with red skin, two horns but one was broken off, he was wearing medium size combat armor, his sniper rifle was scrap onto his back.

"Danm right we are, PREPARE FOR LIGHTSPEED!" Bonez says, punching in the coordinates and seeing the classic lights flash before his eyes and instantly they was there all of a sudden the alarms started going off. "What's going on?" Bonez says looking outside the view and seeing nothing but black, pitch black. Then realizing what happened "BLACKHOLE!" He is pressing everything to reverse but it was too late they was already caught in the gravity well.

"Well isn't that some shit" Bonez says to himself "thought I was going to die in a ball of flame not crushed to death by a damn black hole!" He says making heads to turn to him

"Well we could try to slingshot around it with light speed but its unknown where it will take us." Mako says quickly. "Well it's better than dying by that!" Torian says pointing towards the black hole.

"Blind slingshot jump it is then" bonez says pushing the craft to its limit. They can hear the metal creaking and whining beneath them as the ship was not used to pressure it was going through right now, "come on girl stay together a little longer." he says quoting old holo vids that Mako would make him watch. The ship shakes violently beneath them and then they reached a good speed then Bonez says "JUMP NOW!" Mako then pulls the switch and they went flying into the back of the ship, Mako landing on top of Bonez, Torian went flying into the comms rooms, Gault was flung headfirst into the wall in the med bay. "GOD DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!"

Gault had hit something very sharp that hit his ass, now leaving a very familiar scar that Bonez left him after giving him trouble on Tatooine. Skadge went flying into the cargo area, hitting the crates, and Blizz was holding on for dear life in the engine room, though he was loosing grip. Then it finally stopped, they all went flying forward, Bonez grabbing Mako and rolling them over, so he takes the blow, while everyone else didn't get so lucky. Bonez hears several thuds and one loud crash which had to be Skadge.

"Could you please get off me." Bonez says politely to his wife, who rolls off him making him groan in pain do to the weight change. "Sorry and thank you." Mako says helping him up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Blizz came on the com speaking in his jawaese ( **translated** ) "T _he engines are broken we are just floating and the life support is about to go out!_ " Bonez then grabs his pistols and looks out the viewport and sees a planet that seems to be inhabited he can see the lights from space. "Grab what you can and get to the escape pod we are abandoning ship!" he says over the intercom to the whole ship, they were grabbing some extra wrist rockets and darts, Mako grabbed some hacking tools and extra med packs and some kolto bombs, Blizz grabs some junk and bombs, Torian grabbed some extra blades and his helmet, Skadge just grabbed some extra rations. They all head to the escape pod, Skadge was able fit in some crates full of Bonez stuff from his travels.

They launch flying towards the planet at the speed of the sound and breaking through the atmosphere and then hitting the ground at incredible speed making them bounce across the ground before hitting a cliff. "Damnit! even in death, Tarro still wants kill me." mutter Bonez as the helmet of the disgraced Mandalorian Tarro Blood, hits him on the head, Bonez has taken his armor after defeating him. Mako held onto him as they crush and bumped into everyone.

 **Team RWBY pov five minutes earlier**

Ruby was hanging out on the cliff near Beacon, overlooking the forest below when she heard a familiar voice call out. "There you are, I was wondering where our great and Noble leader ran off to!" It was her halfsister Yang but they consider themselves full sisters.

"Hey Yang." Ruby says to Yang who looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"What happened?" Yang says concerning over her sister, she was worried what caused her sister to run off like she did.

"Weiss j-just asked me out." Ruby said, blushing deepy, making Yang's jaw drop to the floor.

"She asked _**you**_ out? Well shit I owe Blake ten bucks." Yang said, making ruby's jaw drop this time.

She was about to make a remark until she heard the sound of an explosion and a bright light coming from the sky and heading straight for the forest at an incredible speed. And when it hit the ground it hit like train. It went skimming across the ground and finally came to a stop underneath them on the cliff. Ruby and Yang thought it was a meteor but when they looked over the cliff they saw that it wasn't a space rock but a metal pod with a window at the front.

Ruby could see someone leaning against the window. "There is someone in there, they could be hurt." she said jumping off the cliff to see if the person in there was okay. Yang took off after her sister, her sister always wanted to help people and space people aren't an exception it seems.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed expect a new chapter sooner or later peace!**


	2. gear update

Quick update on armor and decals.

Bonez

RD-15A assault armor

color

red and black with blue lights (dyes)

class mercenary

subclass demolitions

weapons

warstalker mercenary's blaster pistol

warstalker mercenary's offhand blaster pistol

mako

armor

frontline veteran armor

weapons

warborn field medics pistol

skadge (default)

armor

default

weapons

techblade

torian cadera

armor

mandolorian reaver armor

weapons

torians tech staff

blizz

armor

jawa robes

weapons

blaster pistol

gault

armor

medium armor

weapons

standard issue sniper rifle with vibroblade

* * *

 **This was just a quick update to show my hunters and his companions gears thank you and** ** _haat, ijaa, haa'it ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The escape pod, team rwby pov.**

* * *

Ruby was able get near the pod shape craft ,until she sees what looks like a hatch open on the back, revealing a red person with horns that reminded her of pictures of demons that sister use to tease her to scared her as a kid, and another behind him that looked absolutely hideous. He was large and bulk of muscle, wearing black and gray armor, his face was the worst, his pale eyes creep her out.

Gault sees her and Crescent Rose on her back and pulls out his rifle and aims it at her head, "Whoa! back off, we don't want any-" before he could say anything else though, Yang appears and charges to attack him and Skadge. Skadge tries to fight back, "you mess with the wrong Houk girly!" he brings out his large techblade out and charges at Yang.

But Yang ducks out of the way as Skadge tries slice her, he kept trying to slice Yang as she dodge every attack, do to his large size and lack of speed, he couldn't land a hit on Yang, he is taken out immediately as Yang hits him with her Ember Cecelia, sending him flying towards a small rock. Skadge groan in pain as he hit the rock. "Stupid little people, always using their speed." he was getting tired of getting beaten up by smaller people then him.

Then she turns to face Gault, who aims his rifle but before he could fire she was already on top of him. Gault rolled out of the way to dodge Yang's attack, destroying bit of the ground. "Hey! can't we talk about this? I don't want to cause any-" once again Yang stops his train of thought when she charges at him, firing her Ember Cecelia at him.

Gault's armor was able to defend him from the attacks, he returns fire on Yang, one of his shots does chip her leg, making her wince in pain. "What the? lasers? you got freaking lasers? that's not fair." shouted Yang, even more angery with Gault, who shrugged, "eh, life's not fair, and it's not a laser." he brings up his sniper rifle, "it's a blaster sniper rifle." Yang was force run across the area as Gault shoots his blaster.

Not wanting to just sit there, Ruby takes out her Crescent Rose and fires a round near Gault's feet, knocking him over to the ground. He stands up, looking quite upset. "Okay, that's it! how many times do I need tell you? I don't want any tr-"

Yang knocks him right out, hitting back of his head. "Well that will teach you to point a gun at my sister." Before she could say anything else, what looked like a robot steps out of the pod, he looks at Gault and Skadge, he then glared at Yang who actually felt a little fear at the sight of x visor helmet. "Okay, mess with my friends, and you earn yourself an ass kicking."

Bonez takes out his blaster and shots at Yang, but she flips over the shot, she gives a smirk to Bonez. "Ha! you missed you dumb machine." she says charging it then she hits it but it doesn't budge and her fist is hurting, ' _what the? that should have sent him flying! is he using a aura?'_ Yang's fist also hurt like hell, it felt like she try hit solid iron with her bare fist.

"Well then this will be quick." The machine says sounding disappointed. Yang steps back to cover ground, shacking her hand in pain.

 **Bonez pov**

Here he was getting his stuff, when he hears some ruckus going on outside and when he goes outside, he sees a blonde girl leaning over Gault.

He decided to pull out one of his two blasters and shoots in front of her to get her attention, but he was surprised to see her flipping over the shot.

And here he is now looking at her with dissatisfaction she couldn't even move him from his spot when she punched him, so he sighed and raised his fist but was shot in the head with what felt like a shotgun.

He looked down to see the girl is on fire and her gauntlets shooting rounds at him, but they just bounce off his beskar armor, so he decided to play around with her and jet pack away surprising her greatly. "Okay, that's cheating! get back here!"

 **5 minutes later**

She keeps charging after Bonez, only for him to jet pack away or he throws her away from him. He had his fun, so he ends it right there and then and hits her with a electrodart knocking her out immediately. "Yang! you pay for that you robot!" Bonez turns to face Ruby, he was about to ready himself against Ruby's large weapon, when Torian blocks it with his tech staff.

"Sorry, but you're sister started this, we just defended ourselves." Torian was force to block several attacks from Ruby as she skillfully uses her Crescent Rose to slice him, luckily his staff was made from beskar with cortosis-weave equipment to it, so Ruby's weapon was not able cut it, didn't mean Torian was force to pay lot of attention to her attacks.

"Well you guys pointed a gun at me! how are you suppose react to that?" she twists her body to try slice Torian's chest piece, but she was surprised when Crescent Rose didn't cut it, in fact, she barely left a mark on it, Torian uses this moment to stop this and charges in on Ruby, he uses his staff to trip Ruby to the ground. He places his foot on her weapon while Bonez puts his blaster at Ruby, stopping her from getting up.

"Point taken, still, you coming in with a large weapon like that can make people warily, so how about we calm down and talk." Bonez really was not in mood to deal with this, he was still feeling the slight pain from getting smacked with Tarro's old helmet.

* * *

 _ **thank you guys for reading and i will be making more chapters sooner or later peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yang wakes up in a daze feeling as if she was electrocuted with a miniature lightning bolt. "Uh what happened?" she says rubbing her head.

"You were hit with my signature electrodart which tazzed you and knocked you out." a familiar voice said to her

Yang quickly looked where the voice came from, sure enough, she found that robot thing standing over her. "Who are you? what have you done to Ruby?" she asks with as much courage as she could muster.

Bonez kept his darts ready just in case. "My name is Bonez, you are not worthy of my real name, only other Mandalorians are worthy of it. Your sister is unharmed she is talking to my wife currently." Bonez said to her politely.

Yang frown at that, what he mean by that? "What do you mean I am not worthy enough to know your name, and whats a Mandalorian?" she says now, trying to intimidate him, but her position made it hard for her to do so.

Bonez wasn't impressed. "Intimidation won't work on me, I have seen far scarier people then you. But to answer your question, a Mandalorian is a person who is either born on the planet Mandalore or has earned their way to being called Mandalorian. we are also a race of honorable warrior background, we treat loved ones and other Mandalorians as family, and you my dear girl have the attitude of one, but you lack the skills and weapons of one." Bonez says, making her interested in these Mandalorians.

Bonez gets up. "Stand up, we don't have much time your Professor Ozpin is heading this way to pick us up so get ready." he says pulling her to her feet.

Yang figure Ruby must have called him over. "How do I know this ain't a trap?" she says cautiously, keeping her guard up.

"If I wanted you dead, do you think you would be standing right now?" he says, making her realize he could have killed her earlier instead of letting her live.

Yang was quiet. "I thought so let's go" he says dragging her along.

She follows him till they get to a clearing where one of Beacons jets in the middle of the clearing with Professor Ozpin and his assistant Miss Goodwitch. Ruby was there too and she was talking to a women with short black hair and wearing some type of yellow and white armor.

Ruby turns around and sees Yang walking with Bonez to them. "YANG!" Ruby says rushing towards her and hugging her, "thank goodness you are ok I thought you were hurt or worst." Ruby says hugging her tighter.

Yang returned the hug. "I'm fine just a little electrocution that's all." Yang says to ruby calmly. Miss Goodwitch frown at that, she was told how Bonez taken her down, though in self defense, he still fought with a student.

Professor Ozpin decide their attention, "Now that your here Yang, we can now leave. Bonez's large friend seems to be getting impatient." They head towards the Beacon jet was at, Skadge was leaning on the jet, looking bored.

"Bout time you came. I was getting fucking bored." Goodwitch scowled at Skadge at his use of language, Bonez gave a look that said 'don't start' to him, Bonez was not in the mood to deal with him now. They all enter the ship, finding the others inside. "Everything been alright Torian?" asked Bonez as the jet takes off, heading towards Beacon. It was a tight fit, Skadge made it hard for Blizz, Gault, and Yang on one side of the jet.

"You really need start loosing some weight big guy." mutter Yang as she was squeezed at far end with Blizz, who was being squeezed by Yang's ehhh... large chest, Gault was chuckling a little at Blizz's reaction. "You calling me fat blonde?" grumbled Skadge, he was still angry how Yang knocked her out. Seeing things may get tension, Miss Goodwitch quickly stepped in.

"That's enough you two! I wouldn't think you're boss would like that Skadge." like the others, Miss Goodwitch notice Skadge's reactions to Bonez, that stopped any comments from him. As they waited to arrive at Beacon, Ruby couldn't help but wonder about something as she was talking with Mako. "Say, Bonez eh sir." Ruby wasn't too sure how to address Bonez.

Bonez turned to her. "I was talking with you're wife, and she mentioned couple things about you're people, I was just curious. Is just, are all of you human?" Professor Ozpin hummed in thought, he was little curious about that too, he over heard the things Mako talked about the Mandalorians, he found them to be interesting and even other cases, admirable.

Bonez shook his head. "No, we'll not just humans among the Mando'ade, that's our word for Mandalorian. We allow any race or gender into our ranks, we don't care who you are or where you came from, we only care if you can prove follow the Resol'nare, we don't even care if you're gay." that made few raise brows, Yang had to admit, she actually liked the sound of that. The more she was hearing about Mandalorians, the more she was liking it.

Miss Goodwitch however was curious about the Resol'nare. "The Resol'nare? what is that?" Torian took over here, he took off his helmet, surprising anyone not from Bonez's crew how young he looked. _'He can't be older then 19 or 20, and yet he already has a look of a soldier.'_ thought Ozpin, he couldn't help but wonder where he got those odd looking scars.

"Resol'nare, it means six actions. It's the very core of Mandalorian life, any true Mandalorian would follow it. Wear the armor, speak the language, defend yourself and your family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, our leader, rallying to his or hers cause." that made Yang even more interested, she was starting like these Mandalorians.

Even Miss Goodwitch found quite few of those traits something to respect. However before more actions could be asked, the pilot had let them know they have arrived. "Well, thank you two for sharing info on you're culture, I admit, I don't think I have quite met anything like that before." said Professor Ozpin, something told him things were about to get interesting with them around.

As they came near Beacon, Mako noticed the design of the academy, "Wow! its beautiful." she said with aw. The others had to admit, it was very impressive.

Bonez however couldn't help but flirt with his wife. "Not as beautiful as you _**cyra'ika."**_ he said, making Mako blush. she turns around and says in Mando'a, she was able pick up the language after spending so much time with her husband. " _ **Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."**_ Bonez repeated the verse.

Ruby raise a brow. "What did you say?" Ruby says with curiosity, making the two turn to face her.

"Well I said 'beloved' and she said ' I love you'." Bonez says to her. Ruby couldn't help but find that sweet.

Suddenly the jet came to a stop on the landing pad, making everyone lurch forward, Skadge fell forward hitting the ground hard.

As everyone else was getting off the jet, Skadge was cussing like a sailor. Bonez punched Skadge in the back of his head to get him to shut up.

"This is beacon academy the school for hunters or huntresses." Ozpin said with pride in his voice. "Lets head on over to my office and talk a little." he said leading the way to his office. Miss Goodwitch turns to Ruby and Yang, "you two may return to you're team, we'll be having a long talk with Bonez and his crew." Yang and Ruby nodded, they might as well not keep their team worried.

The two sisters took the door out of the office while Bonez and his team stay within the room, Ozpin takes a sit in his chair while Goodwitch stand by his side. Blizz couldn't help but find the room to be very interesting. " _Wow! lots of machines and cloaks! must have taken long time to build."_ Ozpin and Goodwitch didn't quite understood that, he spoke pretty fast.

"Am sorry, what he say?" asked Goodwitch, Gault quickly answered, "his just admiring the room is all, his a Jawa, they really like anything machine or tech like." Ozpin nodded, he turns his attention to Bonez. "Now that we'll in private, we can now speak." Ozpin leans on his chair, "but first, I think it be best we talk in face to face, you may remove you're helmet if you wish."

Bonez didn't see too much problems with that and did so, Goodwitch couldn't help but blush a little, though the mohawk and tattoo gave Bonez bit of a punk look, he was still quite handsome. Mako noticed and took Bonez's side, giving a look to her that said 'his mine', that quickly shook Goodwitch from her state, she really hoped Ozpin didn't notice that.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Ozpin was looking upon Bonez and his crew, they carried themselves like warriors that demand respect and have the scars to show. But Bonez seems to be caring and kind like his wife. He has been sitting there for a few hours with them talking.

"And that's how we ended up here" Bonez says catching Ozpin up to speed.

Ozpin thought for a moment, before figuring out what to do now for them. "So you going to be stuck here for a long time, so I have a proposition to make for you." Ozpin says catching the attention of Bonez, Mako, and Torian.

The others went back to the escape pod to salvage what they can during the talking, not wanting anyone else get their stuff.

"Alright shoot." Bonez says with interest, he might as well hear Ozpin out.

"How would you like to stay here and teach? it's obvious you a skilled hunter and have a lot of experience with combat. So how what do you think?" Ozpin says hopefully he'll accept, Goodwitch wasn't sure about this given Bonez's status as a mercenary and bounty hunter but she won't deny his skills.

"Well if My wife can teach with me and I can still take contracts I will." Bonez says turning to his wife who nods in return.

Ozpin didn't see any problems with that. "Then it is agreed, you shall be the new tracking and hunting trainer, good luck." Ozpin says with thankfully.

Ozpin then turned to Torian. "Ohh and Torian is to young to be a teacher, so he will be a student if he wishes." Ozpin says also pulling out 3 pads from his pocket, giving them to the three.

"What Is this?" Mako says grabbing one of the pads, looking it over.

"And what is this about me being a student?" Torian says making Bonez laugh.

"Well you become a student, learn and get to keep a roof over head. And these are scrolls they will keep you informed on anything that happens. Your classes won't start for another week so go explore gets some new clothes. Just don't be late." Ozpin says calmly and politely kicking them out he has a lot to think told Ozpin things were about to get interesting.

Bonez couldn't help but comment about Torian being a student. "You might even get a girl Torian now being a student." Bonez says laughing, Mako giggle with him.

"Shut up!" Torian says punching Bonez in the arm but only making him laugh harder.

Bonez, Mako, and Torian decide to see how were the others were doing with carrying their stuff into Beacon. They went outside, getting looks from many of the students, most of their eyes were wide as they see their armor. The three find rest of their crew carrying the crates, Gault seem to be having trouble carrying one. "Damn it Boss, you really need stop collecting armor." the armor inside he was carrying was once Kreegan Ramar's, a disgrace Mandalorian who was causing trouble and havoc on Jawa clans on Tatooine.

Torian went over to help him out, Skadge didn't had trouble given his massive strength, while Blizz was only carrying small box of his stuff. However as they head inside, two familiar faces appear with two teams. "Hey guys! you need some help?" Bonez turned, seeing Ruby and Yang heading towards them, with them were few people.

One group was two girls and 2 guys, one girl was wearing a student outfit and had some of the reddish long hair his ever seen, along with probably greenish eyes his ever seen, over all she was woman that would get few young Mandalorians after her judging from her slight muscles he was able. The other girl was wearing same outfit, but she had orange short hair, blue eyes, Bonez got a crazy impression from her judging from her grin.

The first boy was blonde, dark blue eyes, he was skinny and didn't pre say carry a fighter look but Bonez could see he wasn't too much of a pushover, the other boy was black hair, and had purple eyes. The other team were of course Ruby and Yang, with two other girls. First was pale skin long black hair girl, she had yellow eyes, almost like from Sith Bonez has seem but more cat like.

The other girl was also pale, and she had white hair and light blue eyes, Bonez was beginning wonder about all the odd hair colors around here. "Eh sure, so are they?" asked Bonez, Ruby quickly told him their names. "That's Team JNPR, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren." Pyrrha gave a friendly smile to Bonez and the others.

"It's nice to meet you mr Bonez, Ruby and Yang were explaining about you and you're crew." Jaune's eyes widen once he gotten a good look at Skadge, he was freaking huge, and ugly looking, Skadge notice him staring. "You got a problem shortly?" Jaune quickly shook his head, not wanting mess with the guy.

Ruby then turned to her teammates. "And we'll Team Rwby, that's Weiss and Blake." Blake was scanning them over, she could see they were not pushovers, she could see Bonez was a highly skilled warrior. Weiss however was not too trusting, she was still angry regarding the small broke out between Ruby, Yang, and Bonez's crew.

However soon as Nora saw Blizz, she run through in blindly speed and hugged Blizz, spinning him around. "AWWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Blizz wave his arms around as he was spin, feeling little sick. Ren quickly stopped, "Nora! put him down, he looks like his about throw up." Skadge however was enjoying this, he was still angry with Blizz after he called him stupid.

Nora put Blizz, he wobbly for a bit before falling. "Alright, let's get back to why we'll here." said Pyrrha, getting everyone's attention. They all each grab stuff from Bonez's crew, however some of them were having trouble. "What is in this? rocks?" mumbled Weiss as she and Ruby try carry a crate, containing beskar within it. Jaune try all his best to carry one crate before he by mistake let it fail.

"Holy crap that's heavy, what kind of armor is that?" said Jaune, some of the stuff in the crate fell out, showing it had the armor that once belonged to Hedarr Soongh, Soongh told Bonez take his armor before he died. "Carefully with that, that once belong to a great warrior." said Torian, it was same model as Torian Cadera's armor but color purple and green.

Jaune place it back in, he had to admit, it was very cool looking. Pyrrha do to her training, was not having too much trouble with carrying her crate. Nora however was bugging Skadge with lot of questions. "NO I AM NOT A GIANT WORM! DO I LOOK LIKE A WORM TO YOU?!" yelled Skadge, having just about enough with this crazy girl, however Nora grinned, "you kind of look like one, you got the same color as a worm, you're face also look like one but you have eyes and a mouth." Ren was about step in to try stop a fight from blowing, before Bonez gave a glare to Skadge to knock it off.

Skadge not wanting piss off his boss, does so, but he still glared at Nora. Blake was curious what species he was and asked Bonez, Gault was the one who explain. "Skadge there is a Houk, there a large and strong species, though as you can see, most of them tend to be violent and not very bright." Skadge scowl at Gault for that last comment.

Then Nora went over to Bonez and started asking questions left and right who could answer just as fast as she ask surprising everyone around him that he could keep up.

Jaune then become curious about Torian's armor. "So what kind of armor is that?" Jaune asks Torian, poking his armor. Torian turn face him.

"It's Mandalorian armor, made from beskar or also known as Mandolorian iron. It's nearly indestructible." Torian says to answer the question, making Yang then realize why she couldn't punch through it when she fought Bonez.

"It can't be that good" Pyrrha says, doubting something could be nearly indestructible, she was taught that everything that can be broken while training to fight.

Bonez smell a challenge there. "Want to try?" Bonez says putting the three boxes he was holding down and pulling out Tarro Blood's old helmet, same model as his helmet but white and blue, he places it on the ground. "Hit it with your best shot." He says stepping back, Torian had a feeling Bonez wouldn't mind if Pyrrha had destroyed his old hated enemy's helmet.

"You sure?" Pyrrha says worrying she might break it, she took out Miló.

"Yup" Bonez quickly answers, he was gonna enjoy the reaction.

Pyrrha pulls out her sword, she starts readying herself, adding much as strength she could, she swings down as hard as she can, but only succeeds in knocking the helmet over, there was not even a dent on it, shocking Pyrrha.

"What!" Everyone says at once except for Bonez and his crew, "like I said, it's made from beskar, one of the strongest metals you're likely to ever find. Only our people know how use it right." Weiss was curious if the Mandalorians had consider selling metals like this, something like this would make lot of good money. But Bonez shook his head.

"We'll not in the habit of sharing our secrets to outsiders, we made some enemies over the years, we prefer to have a edge against anyone who would try destroy us or seek to use us." Bonez was thinking of the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic here, two factions that would not have problems of doing each.

That made Ruby frown, wondering what Bonez might by that, though that seem to make Blake narrow her eyes, curious what Bonez might by "made some enemies'. Bonez decide drop the subject. "Now that is out of the way let's get back to what we were doing" Bonez says picking up the helmet and putting it back in the box.

It took some time for them to get to the room, with Bonez and his crew explaining a few things to the two teams. "Huh, so your a bounty hunter? who you usually work for?" asked Weiss, her family's company had more then once hired bounty hunters or mercenaries for some.. work that needed to be done, Bonez shrug. "Usually the one that offers the most money, longest it didn't place my morals on the question, I would do the job no question. Though typical my jobs came from a group call the Sith Empire."

The others didn't know why, but they didn't like the sound of this Sith Empire, judging from the looks of Bonez's crew did when they were mentioned. When they get to there room they noticed how spacious it was, Bonez turned to the two teams. "Nice room. Thanks for the help. And I will be seeing you guys in class next week and Don't be late!" he closes the door as the two teams left the room.

They were confused what Bonez might by "don't be late'. "Wonder what he might by that?" asked Jaune, little confused, Yang shrug, she just figure Bonez will be working in Beacon now.


	6. Chapter 6 the test

**Team RWBY**

Team RWBY was walking through the halls, they heard that they have a new class called ' _H_ _unting and Tracking'_ with some new teachers.

"I wonder who the new teachers are?" Yang says. It's been a week since they saw Bonez and his crew but they didn't think nothing about it, they might be doing contracts like they said they would. As they walked to their new class, Team RWBY found out they weren't the only team in this class.

"Hey guys how are you?" Pyrrha says appearing from around the corner surprising the team.

"Oh hey Pyrrha, we're doing fine, did you hear about our new class?" Ruby says, seeing Jaune, Ren, and Nora appear from the corner.

"Yea, that's where we are going right now." Jaune answers the question for her. Do to his close proximity to Pyrrha, she starts blushing and hides her face behind her hair, making Yang grin, she found it funny how Pyrrha was shy towards Jaune.

"Cool, I guess we can walk together." Ruby says excitedly and starts walking in the direction of the class. The other s following her.

 **Hunting, tracking class 3rd person**

The teams were walking into the class, it was a four team class room but it was pretty big and you could see some weird armor hanging on the wall with some weird animal heads they have never seen before. The four teams were team JNPR, RWBY, CFVY, and CRDL to everyone's displeasure. Weiss was curious why Team CFVY were here.

"What are Team CFVY doing here? their a older year team then us." Asks Weiss to Blake, she was surprise to find them here, Yang snorted, "forget that, what are Team CRDL doing here?" She points to where they were at, she was even more confused why those bullies were here.

Team CRDL just went over to the back of the room and went to sleep, but was soon out of the chair when the class's teachers step in with the new student. The others were surprised to see who it was.

"No sleeping in my class room!" Bonez says, he walks over to Team CRDL and throws the four students out of the chair and onto the floor, making everyone else laugh but team Rwby and Jnpr were surprised by there teachers.

"Your our teachers?" Ruby says, surprised that the teachers were Bonez's crew, the teams were raising brows at the alien members of their team, Skadge didn't like it.

"Yes and this is the new student Torian Cadera, if you don't know him already. Now then lets get down to business." Bonez says but gets interrupted by Cardin insulting Gault.

"What kind of freak are you?" Cardin says to Gault's face who just takes it knowing its not worth his time to hit this kid just because he is a racist.

Bonez just continue to what he was going to say before getting interrupted, he shots Cardin a glare, making him sit back in his sit.

"Today we are going to be testing your skills as a team and your tracking." Bonez says to teams who looked at him. "You will be paired with a member of my team first up with my wife is... Team Rwby." Bonez says making Ruby jump up with excitement

"Yay!" Ruby screams running up to Mako, hugging her. Mako chuckled and patted her, Weiss however was not enjoying that bit. "Ruby! get back here." Ruby soon realize her mistake, she blushed a little and went back to her team.

"Next up with Gault... is Team CRDL." Bonez says getting a complaint from Cardin and Gault.

"What! We get stuck with the freak!" Cardin says earning a unsatisfied grunt from Bonez who just says. " Deal with it before I kick your a** myself." Gault was giving a look to his boss, "oh come one boss, do I really need to be in a team of idiots like them?" That made Team CRDL angry, they all glared at Gault.

Bonez ignored him and went on. "Next up with Torian is... Team CFVY." Bonez says looking around for any noise or complaints but nothing. Coco however was in deep in thought when she glaze Torian.

 _'What kind of armor is that? or even that weapon on his back.'_ Coco was curious of the armor Torian was wearing, it was like nothing she ever seen before, it looked very strong, so did the staff like weapon on his back.

"Then with me is team... JNPR" he says exciting Nora. "Oh this is gonna fun! right guys?" Said Nora as she turns to her teammates, but they didn't share her opinion, Jaune looked worried here, he was figuring this was a training run, the others share his opinion but Ren, he was thinking it was something else.

Bonez decide let everyone know Ren's thoughts were corrected. "Oh and I didn't say we was going to be helping you. You got to hunt us." That made everyone surprised.

 **5 minutes later**

Team CFVY was walking through the woods, they were easily following Torian footsteps they wasn't expecting it to be so easy.

"This is too easy, something isn't right." Coco says looking around, she didn't like this, she had a feeling here.

"A hunter being the prey is very uncommon, but the hunter Bonez seemed to have placed us with the.. ahhhh!" Yutashi was interrupted by being dragged away by a vine trap, he didn't had time to defend himself.

"Yutashi!" Fox says, chasing after but he steps on a electric mine. Being knocked out immediately, he hit the ground hard.

"Fox!" Coco says realizing that's what Torian wanted, he lure them into a trap.

"Back to back! he is watching us." Velvet said quickly putting her back to Coco, raising her fist and Coco pulls out her minigun. They both prepare, then Velvet hears something Coco couldn't and dodges out of the way of Torians electro staff.

It hits Coco in the back, the shock knocks her out cold, and then Torian appears next to her and picking up his staff and turning around and holstering his staff and pulling up his hands ready for a fist fight.

Velvet makes the first move charging Torian who counter charges raising his fist. As soon as he threw the punch, Velvet ducked under it and upper cuts Torian, knocking his helmet off, revealing a kid not much older then her. Torian try to backhand her who ducks under it and lands right hook making him spin right and he uses the momentum to deliver a devastating left hook.

She spins left following up with a round house kick to his face knocking him down to the ground but as she was about to follow up, she falls into his trap and when she threw the punch to knock him out he wrapped his legs around it and pined her, she tries to escape but fails and taps out. Torian releases her, he get's up as Velvet tries catch her breath, Torian helps her up.

"Um thanks I guess." Velvet says, she was then surprised what he said.

"No thank you, I haven't had a fight like that in ages!" Torian says laughing reaching his hand out scaring her. "Are you alright?" He asks her politely.

Velvet was confused here. "Why are you being so polite to me." She asks in return, she was wondering why Torian hasn't said anything about her ears.

"What do you mean?" He returns questioning her, he wasn't bugged by the ears, his seen much much stranger aliens in his time hunting with Bonez.

"I mean, you know I'm a Faunus and you know what my ancestors have done." She says looking away.

"And?" Torian says casually.

"And what?" She says surprised by his reaction.

"In the Mandolorian culture we don't judge one by his or her past family members, we judge them by what they do." He says with pride evident in his voice, though that was mostly true, Torian still remembers how some Mandalorians held against him for what his father did. Velvet surprises Torian when she hugs him.

"Thank you." she says and Torian starts petting her making her blush and push away.

"So want to get something to eat after your team wakes up?" Torian says nonchalantly making velvet blush in the process.

"Sure." she says but she is surprised even more with what Torian says next.

"And by the way, the ears look great on you." He says, seeing Velvet blush and lower her ears over her face.

 **TEAM JNPR**

Team JNPR was walking through the forest. They were tracking Bonez which was no easy thing to do. They came upon a clearing and they saw a shadow in the distance standing behind a tree.

"I got him!" Nora says pulling out her grenade launcher/ hammer and shooting three high explosive grenades towards the shadow blowing up everything thing around it.

"Got him!" Nora says with excitement rushing towards him.

"Nora wait!" Ren says but it was to late, Nora gets sprayed by some spray turning to stone.

"No!" Ren screams but doesn't rush expecting a trap but Bonez steps out from behind the tree.

"She'll live, it's Carbonite, basically a portable prison, she will unfreeze in a hour." Bonez says behind his helmet.

Ren pulls out his pistols and starts shooting Bonez but he simply shrugs off the bullets and Bonez pulls out his blasters hitting Ren in the shoulder. "Ahh!" Ren says gripping his shoulder and falling to the ground, he couldn't feel anything from his shoulder.

However Bonez was surprised when he was lifted off the ground by Pyrrha do to his armor and he notices that she had to focus on him to keep him in the air. "Let's see if you can stop these!" he says pointing arms out towards her and fires a barage of missiles toward her forcing her focus to change and stop the missiles.

With Pyrrha distracted, Bonez turns his attention to Jaune who charges him swinging his sword between Bonez armor going for the gaps it would have been a good idea if Bonez wasn't use to it. He then kicks Jaune hard in the face, taking him out for the count. "Don't you hurt Jaune!" Pyrrha says charging Bonez who turns in surprise to see his own missiles coming back and slamming into his chest blowing him back 20 feet into a boulder.

He starts to stand up to see a blade coming at his neck so he lifts his right arm and blocks it. He grabs the blade and pulls her into a choke hold. She then flips him over her. He is surprised by her strength.

So he decides to not hold back on her. So he starts doing rocket punches, stun darts, explosive darts, and his flame thrower but she was much more agile then him and was easily dodging his attacks but the more she dodged the more Bonez caught on to her style and started making her adjust to the pressure of his attacks and gets caught with a rocket punch.

"Ahh!" Pyrrha screams in surprise and falls to the ground and sees a end of a barrel.

"Checkmate." Bonez says, holstering his blaster and reaching his hand out to help her to her feet.

"That was the best fight since I got here." Bonez says exhausted. It's been a while since he had a good fight.

Pyrrha then remembers Jaune is on the ground and rushes to him to find him knock out, she wince at the black eye forming.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Bonez says, making Pyrrha turn as red as her hair

"No, no! well I don't know really." She says making Bonez say in return.

"Then why don't you ask him out?" Pyrrha blushes madly at that.

"It's not that simple." she says but Bonez counters that.

"You do know you are talking to someone who is married you know that right?" Bonez says stopping Pyrrha from saying anything else. She realize Bonez would probably have the best advise when it comes to relationships.

 **TEAM CRDL**

"Damnit! Where is that freak!" Yelled Cardin as he and his team look around in the forest, they couldn't find Gault anywhere, they looked in trees, bushes, everywhere.

Russel looks up. "Well he couldn't have gone far, it's only been couple minutes." However before he knew it, a pair of hands grab him from underground and pull him under.

"Whoa! what the hell!" He yelled as he was now underground, his head was in the open.

Before Cardin's team could do anything, Gault shots up from the ground, he shoots a stun dart at Dove, he hits the ground as he looses feeling in his legs.

Cardin charges at Gault, swinging at Gault who dodges the attacks. "Your really slow aren't you." Taunted Gault as he ducks his head under, spin kicks Cardin in the head.

Training with Bonez has doubled his skills. Cardin ends up going into a tree, his foot is caught in a rope that Gault set up, he goes up in the air.

"Ahh! Get me down from here!" Yelled Cardin as he hangs upside down. Sky tries charging Gault, shooting his Halberd gun mode at him.

Gault rolls away, he takes out his sniper rifle, he expert shoots a brunch down, it hits him in the head hard, knocking him out.

Gault looks on them, shacking his head. "You guys fight like Houk, charging blindly into a trap."

"Get yourself out of that trap. Later!" Gault says walking away from them. This made Cardin very angry.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! GET DOWN ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He yells, bad luck was on his side as the wind soon blows in, it makes the robe he was tiled to spin, "whoa!" He was already feeling sick to his stomach as his eyes couldn't focus right.

 **TEAM RWBY**

Team RWBY were beaten by Mako in less then 12 minutes, do to her training with her husband, Mako was able defeat them all, though the Team put up a good fight, Mako was able use her advance tech skills, they were beaten. So after that, they went to town to go shopping. Mako was actually able make her credits look very similar to the current money on this planet.

She already has a lot of money do to there bounty hunter career booming, so naturally they had a lot of money on hand. she took Team Rwby with her cause she didn't want her husband to think she was by herself, he worry's to much.

"Were we going?" Ruby asks but Yang had a pretty good idea.

"Well I'm going to a store I saw while on a contract. But if my husband asks we was never here, we went to a restaurant ok." Mako says blushing, she was thinking of buying something she saw on the contract.

Then Mako stops in front of a langeria store.


	7. Chapter 7

Lingerie store

Mako had been looking around for about 30 minutes and she finally found something she wanted. She walks up to the counter and checks out the clothing and when she walked out she saw team RWBY over at the restaurant. She walked over and was greeted by ruby "so what are those for?" and yang answered for her "they are for Bonez during their 'alone' time. Mako blushes at that comment and nods her head and they start walking back to the school.

3 months later at beacon

Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY where enjoying the past month of watching team CRDL get beaten up by every member of Bonez crew even the little guy called Blizz beat them up with ease. Today was melee practice with Bonez and he was putting on a show for them and he only had his gloves on today, usually he is slow but today without the armor restricting him, he as fast as lightning dodging every punch, kick, grab, bullet and rune, they got. He currently has Cardin in a choke hold that he couldn't muscle his way out.

Bonez looks to the teams. "Just goes to show that strength isn't everything you can easily overwhelm your opponent by using his strength against him or her." Bonez says flipping Cardin onto his back and knocking the air out of him.

"Why am I always the one who gets humiliated?" He says trying to stand up but Bonez puts his foot on him keeping him down.

Cardin groan, he was tired of getting his ass kicked. "Well when you figure it out come to me and tell me what it is when you do then you will stop being humiliated in front of your friends." Bonez says taking his foot off of him

Mako looked among the teams, they have been showing lots of improvement the past month, they have been working together a lot better, they have also been picking up the skills from their crew quickly. "Now then is there any questions?" Mako says and Ruby raises her hand, "yes Ruby what is it?"

Ruby has been noticing something else outside that has been bugging her. "Umm what is that?" she says pointing towards the window that overlooks the landing pad. Bonez goes over to the window, to see a Sith Intercepter ship, Bonez narrowed his eyes. There's only one person he knew that owns that ship.

"That would be trouble" he says, he goes over to where his armor was kept, placing it on and starts heading towards the landing pad as everyone else follows, wondering what gotten Bonez so tension.

 **LANDING PAD**

Couple of the teachers start walking towards the ship, they had spotted it from their windows, but stop when the ramp lowers and see a hooded figure walk out with what looks like a futuristic gas mask. "Who are you?" one teacher asks, he couldn't help but feel tension here.

"I AM THE EMPERORS WRATH AND YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT!" he says lifting the teacher off the ground and throwing her towards the entrance of beacon with the force. just before the other teachers could attack the man attacked with a glowing sword, the teachers weapons were rendered useless when he cut straight threw them. one teacher was on the ground. "Who are you?" One Teacher says, showing fear that the man seemed to enjoy. "I am the Emperor's Wrath and you will kneel before me or die!" he says lifting the man off the ground with a force choke.

"ENOUGH!" A voice rings out making the man stop and turn towards the voice to see Bonez, he glared at Bonez. "What are you doing here Spike!" Bonez glared back at him.

"Well I'm here looking for you brother." The man 'Spike' answers, making everyone shocked. Gault sighs, "Great, it's your heartless Sith brother." He remember what happened last time they met.

"I told you to never call me brother again you betrayed the family and now you're a murderer." Bonez says angrily.

Spike puts his hand over his heart feigning his heart as been broken. "Ohh that hit me straight in the heart. Even you have to agree brother that was a low blow." he says sarcastically.

Bonez gets angry at that and lifts up his blaster, "Shut up and fight!" he says but before any of them could get into the fight Ozpin steps in, Goodwitch was following him, glaring at Spike all the while.

"There will be no fighting on school grounds!" he says some how making the two lower there weapons, Bonez was torn, he knew how dangerous his brother was, but something told him Ozpin had something planned to deal with his brother.

"Fine!" Bonez says holstering his two blasters and walks away, pushing through the crowd behind him making Mako worry and follow close behind him. Ruby shares a look with her team, "Damn, what made them want kill each other?" Asked Yang, never she would believe she'll see two brothers ready kill each other, Blake however was giving a warily glance at Spike, something about him felt wrong.

She wasn't the only one, the other teams felt it too, even Team CRDL didn't like it.

As Bonez was walking, Mako ran up to him and stopped him, calming him down, "Listen, I know you are angry but please my love, just let Ozpin handle this, he has always had a plan." She begs to him but Bonez doesn't trust his brother will be peaceful, so he gives her a quick kiss and heads towards Ozpins office.

 **Ozpins office**

Ozpin was currently intrigued by this warrior or 'wrath' as he likes to be called. "So can you explain why you are here please?" Ozpin says to the man who seems to have an extremely short temper.

"I am here for Mandalore." Spike says at the same time, the door opens revealing Bonez, he looked very surprised behind his helmet.

"How did you find out that I'm Mandalore?" bonez says threating him with his blaster, placing behind his head, his eyes narrowed on his brother.

"How do you think? I am the Emperor's Wrath, I have contacts." Spike says unimpressed by bonez blaster that currently pointed at the back of his head.

Suddenly before Ozpin could stop it, Ozpin's scroll rings and he answers it and puts it on speaker, "Yes Miss Goodwitch?" he asks her.

"Ozpin, General Ironwood is here with a few friends," she replies politely, Ozpin frown, _'what's he doing here?'_ Thought Ozpin.

"Send them in." he says, ending the call, he set's a look to the brothers. "I would rather not have you two try kill each other when we have guests coming, Bonez I understand you have a bad history with this man, but trying kill him like this isn't gonna help with anything." Bonez glared at Spike before he grunted, "fine, you're lucky his here Spike." Spike snorted.

General Ironwood soon steps in the room, following with him were two Republic soldiers, one male and one female. The male was wearing a black and gold Republic trooper armor( **Unbreakable Veteran armor)** but wearing a Mandalorian helmet. The woman was a female human wearing a yellow and white Republic armor( **RD-16A Havoc armor).**

The two Republic soldiers pulled their weapons when they saw Bonez and Spike, who in turn pull out theirs.

"Major Fox!" Bonez says with both his blasters out and pointed at both Spike and Fox.

"REPUBLIC DOG!" Spike says readying his blade, twirling it around.

"SITH SCUM!" Fox says pointing his blaster cannon at Spike as the woman points her blaster pistol at Bonez but she soon noticed that they were outnumbered. "Sir, we are surrounded." she says, pointing down the hall. Fox looks down the hall and sees Bonez's crew who had their weapons at the ready. "Agreed." he says, pressing a bottom on his wrist.

Soon all of Havoc squad came down from another hall and draw their weapons and point it at Bonez crew.

"Gentlemen, please lets calm down before there is an incident, I don't want my school to be ruined." Ozpin says trying to calm the two opposing forces

"Come on major, we can't let these scum out of here!" A Cather in blue and white Republic trooper armor( **Corellian Boltblaster's MK-2)** says, pointing his blaster cannon directly at Torian. Then he noticed the students who are putting themselves in front of Bonez crew. "Hey! What the hell you trying to do!" Yells Yang, readying her shot gauntlets.

Fox places down his blaster cannon, he knew this wasn't best of time. "We can't touch them remember, we need the Mandalorians on our side if we are to win this war, so stand down Havoc squad!" Fox says making them lower their weapons, but the Cathar kept his cannon up, "sir with all due to respect, how we know they won't try stab us in the back!" he says, making fox angry.

"ARIC I SAID STAND DOWN THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yells, it finally made the cathar lower his weapon reluctantly. Ozpin place his hands on his forehead, this was becoming very stressful for him, he looks to Ironwood who was also doing the same. "Ironwood, explain, who are these soldiers?" That gotten Major Fox's attention, he stood at attention to Ozpin, saluting.

"Major Fox of Havoc Squad sir! I am sorry for the trouble, but we have bad experiences with people from the Empire sir." That just Bonez sigh, he was getting tried of having explain this, "how many times do I really need tell you Republic folks? I aren't with the freaking Empire! Mandalorians are independent." Aric snorted.

"Could have fooled me, tell that in the Great Galactic War Mandalorian." Bonez gave a deadpan look to him, "that was due to a puppet of a Mandalore and his been long since dead, the last Mandalore made sure of that." Mandalore the Lesser was a touchy subject when it came to Mandalorians, when it was reveled that he was a Imperial puppet, lot of ties with the Empire broke that day.

Major Fox cleared his throat. "Anyway as I was speaking, this is Sergeant Aric Jorgan, our heavy weapon's specialist." Aric saluted to Ozpin, Fox then turned to the rest of his squad. "And that's Elara Dorne, our combat medic." Elara also came to a salute, respecting that Ozpin was a authority figure here, "a pleasure Ozpin, General Ironwood has told much about you." Opzin raise his brow and looked at the General, "so he has."

Major Fox then to a Weeguay in a mercenary armor( **TT-15A Powertech)** , unlike the others, he did not stood at attention. "This is Tanno Vik, his our demolitions expert." Tanno crossed his arms, "you need things blown up, I'm you're man." Ozpin noticed General Ironwood was scowling at Tanno, showing he must not approve of Tanno.

He figured that would be the case. Bonez then remembered something, "Wait a minute, Tanno where's that ten thousand credits you owe me?" That made everyone look to Tanno, he looked like he was trying hide something, "eh, I don't have it on me, must have left it on the ship." That just earned him a glare from Bonez, Fox quickly got their attention to the last two members of Havoc Squad.

"Anyway, this is Yuun, our technical engineer." The male Gand was wearing a brown and white Republic trooper armor( **TH-16B Elite Corpsman)** , he stood attention, saluting, Ozpin had to admit, he was the oddest looking one among them, not that he stated it of course. Finally Spike turn to the last member of their squad, unlike the others, he wasn't even a organic.

"And finally, this is M1-4X, his a assault droid." M1-4X stood at attention, he looked much more advance then most combat mechs Ozpin has seen from Altas. "Ready to serve." his voice was deep with a robot tone to it, but Ozpin was surprised to find it sounded very human.

Ozpin gave each of Havoc Squad a curious look. "So are you from Atlas major?" Ozpin ask questioningly towards Fox, though he had a feeling that was not the case, the aliens among the squad proofs it.

"No sir, we are from the Galactic Republic." Fox replies with pride, Bonez roll his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he knows the Republic has good people among them, but their just got lot of problems they really need fix or else it'll come and bite them in the ass.

Ozpin then turned to Spike. "I see, and you Spike, is it where are you from?" Ozpin asks him, though he kept his guard up, Spike already proven he was violent.

"No, I am from the Sith empire." he says with his blade still out, keeping it directed at Havoc Squad, making them tension.

Ozpin gave a stern look to General Ironwood. "So Ironwood, how long did you know about them?" Ozpin says, pressing Ironwood to answer since the military is so secretive.

"That is classified" Ironwood says getting a disappointed look from both Bonez, while Ozpin narrow his eyes.

Then Mako wandering whats going on pushes through Havoc Squad, getting a disapproving grunt from Aric, but Torrian got up in his face, he didn't like that look he gave to Mako.

"If you have a problem, speak it now! Don't just try hide it." Torian says putting his hand on his staff, but Velvet wraps her arms around him and pulls him back,.

"Come on Torian, just let it go." she says trying to calm him down but Aric made it even harder when he commented "What if I do have a problem with her? I don't understand what she sees in that savage!" he says, shooting a glare to Bonez, Torian was very close to lunging him right there, it took everything to not do so, but he was lucky stopped by Yutashi placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go." Torian calmly said, his teeth gritting, but Yutashi doesn't let go, "its not worth it." he says but Torian doesn't calm down until he notices that Velvet hasn't let go and calms down.

"Ok, ok, i'm calm." Toian says turning around and sees that velvet had some tears in her eyes. "Please let's just go." she says as he hugs her closely.

"Ok lets go." Torian says holding her hand and walks away, Major Fox was sending a disapprove look to Aric here. "Sergeant, we will have a talk later about this." Aric sigh but nodded, he should have known this would happen, "yes sir."

* * *

 _ **i hope you guys enjoyed sorry that took so long to make i was busy also check out the person that has been helping me out with the editing**_ Mandalore the freedom _**he has more stories then me so hoped you enjoyed and ill see you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

It's been no more than half an hour since Fox and his squad has arrived. Even though they were a little bit behind Spike who showed up out of the blue and they were currently being led down the hallway towards their temporary rooms (E **xcept spike he had his ship** ) and Yang was wanting to ask Bonez a very important question.

"Um Bonez sir." she says walking up him getting a disapproving growl from Aric

"Since when did scum like him start getting called sir?" He says angrily do to Bonez is being called sir still confused on how got the position as a teacher. Fox bump him to be quiet, Aric is a good soldier and a friend but Mandalorians are still a sore subject with him.

"Yeah Yang?" He says looking over his shoulder, raising his brow. Yang rarely called him sir, or anyone for that matter.

"You did say that Mandalorians accepts everyone into their ranks right?" She says getting a few curious looks from the people around her, Ruby was getting confused here. ' _What you thinking here Yang?'_ Ruby's never seen that look on her sister's face.

"Yes, why you asking?" He says curiously, like Ruby his never seen that look before.

"Well I've been thinking for some time now but do you think you can train me to become a Mandalorian?" She says surprising everyone around her except Bonez who simply smiles at her.

He had a feeling Yang would sooner or later ask to be a Mandalorian. "So you want to become a Mando? Do you think you have the attitude?" Bonez asks calmly looking at her.

"I know I do! You said so when we first met!" She says surprising everyone including Torian Cadera.

"More importantly do you think you got what it takes to become one?" Torian asks with a serious face. Becoming a Mandalorian is not a easily fact, there's many things needed to be one. It's a simple fact, even more as an outsider.

"I know I can!" Yang says though worriedly, while she was sure she could become one, there was still doubts. But after hearing so much about the Mandalorians, she wanted to become one. Bonez then puts his hand on her shoulder to ease her nerves.

"It's ok I know you do," Bonez says with a calming voice.

Mako cross her arms. "Coming from him, that's saying something because does someone get praises as high up in the Mandalorian chain as him." Mako says smiling happily calming Yang down even more.

"Thank you both." she smiling happily and Bonez turns serious.

"Your training begins tomorrow. So be ready!" Bonez says seriously and Yang gets a serious look on her face and nods unknown for the next few weeks was nothing but training for them.

 **5 weeks later**

Bonez and Spike were having another fight regarding their opinions. "Well like it or not Spike, we're in this matter together. You're in need of our help just as much as we do." They were fighting over the fact Spike has yet to accept now having to work with his brother. Spike snorted, "Please, why should I allow myself help you and those other weaklings?" Bonez growled.

Much has happen in last 5 weeks. Training with the teams has gone quite well, including Yang's training to be a Mandalorian, while she still has much to learn, Bonez can still see the promise. Right now she's getting down to the language and culture, he'll begin the history lesson of Mandalorians soon. But as of right now, him and his brother have been going at it for the weeks.

And he wasn't the only one, Spike has been getting on everyone's nerves, Glynda Goodwitch was just about ready to give him a taste of her power.

However before a fight could break out, Ozpin comes into the room and interrupted them with some disturbing news. "Bonez, it seems we have a problem." Ozpin says walking up to him, surprising the two angry brothers. "What's going on?" Bonez replies, "It seems Team RWBY has gotten themselves into a dangerous situation." Ozpin says with Bonez immediately putting on his helmet.

"Where!?" Bonez says worriedly.

"They seem to have gotten on a train heading for vale full of White Fang." Ozpin says, he gives Bonez the location on his new scroll, he nods then grabs his brother by the collar. "We're taking your Interceptor. COME ON FOX!" He yells, Major Fox lucky was nearby to hear him, he comes running, putting on his helmet.

They all ran onto the craft, Spike got on the cockpit, it soon takes off heading in the direction of the train.

 **5 minutes later**

The Fury is currently hovering over train and they see a tunnel coming up. "Keep her steady!" Spike yells at the new pilot for his ship, "Understood my lord!" A voice replies. "Do you need me to carry you down Fox?" Bonez says teasingly.

"You're not the only one with surprises," Fox says, jumping out then activating the mini jets that remain hidden in his boots, he was then soon followed by Bonez landing almost gracefully.

Which is soon followed by Spike who lands with a huge thud as he force pushes through the top of the car and landing in a whole group of White Fang who look at the Sith with confusion on their face.

"So who wishes to die first?" Spike says almost scaring them but they all charge him but immediately stop when they soon see his saber activate with a hiss and him laugh, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Bonez continues to run over the top of the train while screams of dying can be heard behind them. "I feel bad for them." Fox says, wincing at sounds of the White Fang soldiers screaming. "Well don't feel to bad most of them are cold blooded killers, but then again they don't deserve to be slaughtered like animals, some of them anyways."

Bonez says calmly knowing there is nothing they can do now to stop Spike when he gets into this rampage fueled by bloodlust. "Well this is my stop." Bonez says stopping and jumping between the cracks heading into the car

Bonez walks into the car, only to find Yang passed out on the ground and walks over to her, he saw that she must have taken a beat down. "Come on Yang, you're better then that." Bonez picked her up a bit, shacking her to wake her up, however that was when he felt someone near him.

"Who are you and what you doing with her?" Bonez quickly placed down Yang and faced whoever was speaking, pointing his blasters.

Standing behind him was a woman roughly near his height, she was back haired and from what Bonez could tell she was fair skin, wearing black and red robes. Bonez become warily for fact she was wearing a full mask that reminded him of a bird but also look most White Fang had. "I could ask you the same, who the hell are you?" The woman was griping her sword tight.

However before something happened, Yang started groaning, in a flash the woman disappeared. "Who was that?" There was something off about that woman that bugged Bonez.

 **Yang Prov**

"Uhh my head." Yang says rubbing her head, but she then remembers that she was defeated. "Crap Bonez is going to have my head if he finds out about this." then a voice says surprising her, "Ohh no I have something much worse in mind." T

he voice said, she turns to see Bonez with his arms crossed. "S***, I'm so sorry I lost control and she kept nagging me on and eventually defeating me." she says looking down then Bonez puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, every warrior comes across defeat. Let this be a lesson to keep you're anger controlled. Alright?" He says trying to comfort her but also menacingly, Yang nodded.

 **Major Fox Prov**

Fox was running towards the head of train when he heard the sound of fighting. He soon sees a White Fang soldier go flying through the roof, so he decided to stop this fight. He hops down between the cracks and opens the door and sees Blake, Ruby and Weiss fighting a bunch of White Fang.

"STOP!" He yells and the fight suddenly stops and everyone looks at him. "Surrender now and no harm will come to you!" He says with authority in his voice.

They ignore the peaceful soldier but that turns out to be a mistake, he soon brings out his blaster cannon and unleashes a hail of bolts taking everyone out in there path while he accurately avoided hitting Team RWBY.

Luckily none of the shots hit the team. Once Fox saw all White Fang dead, he sigh. "Why do they always got do it the hard way?" He snaps his head to see Bonez with Yang coming over.

"Where's Spike?" Bonez ask almost as if on cue the whole train starts to shake.

"What's happening!" Ruby says grabbing onto Wiess who also grabs a hold of Ruby, so they both don't fall. Though Yang falls onto Bonez who seems unaffected by the shaking as does Fox who has Blake clinging to his arms who is clinging a bit too tightly for some reason.

"What's that idiot doing he's going to bring down the whole train." Fox says.

"That's his plan as always, to cause as much damage as possible to everyone." Bonez says sighing.

"How can you both seem so calm about this?" Ruby nearly yells, she couldn't believe this.

"Because we have mag boots. Basically we can stick to anything metal in any situation." Fox says immediately regretting it as the girls immediately grab a hold of them and no more than two seconds after that the train comes crashing into the city, having been thrown off its tracks by the Sith lord.

After the dust has cleared, everyone sees that they are upside down and Bonez and Fox's helmets have fell off during the crash and they don't look happy about it.

They all got down safely and Bonez found his helmet unscathed ( **Not** **surprising** ) while Fox's helmet was crushed, due to it not being made from tough metal like beskar.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ruby says trying to straighten her hair with a brush that she got from a suitcase that she found in the crash.

"And that's why I tell you to put in a bun or cut it." Bonez says looking at her.

"Not even in class and you're still giving me lessons?" She replies then they see a figure start walking out of the dust and rubble.

When the dust settles around the figure it turns out to be a Fang with a cracked mask

"Help me." he says but before anyone could rush to help him a sudden hiss is heard and a red lightsaber goes through his chest and his mouth hangs open in shock and the saber is pulled out of him.

"NOO!" Blake yells suddenly more Fang troopers start to attack him as he attack them by stabbing, cutting their heads off, or force pushing them completely decimating them and then there's only one fang left who's on his knees begging for his life.

"Please let me live! I'll do anything just let me live. Show mercy please." he begs but the word mercy only angers the Sith even more

"MERCY! MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!" Spike says lifting the man off the ground by force choke.

"Let him go! now!" Ruby begs but it was too late. By the time she got done saying that spike had already snapped the poor man's neck

"Oops" Spike says sarcastically while smiling under his mask.

"You monster!" Blake yells but it serves to only entertain the Sith.

"Don't. Sith like him see being called a monster a compliment. It shows that they are inspiring hate into others which in turn, turn them to the dark side so let it go." Said Fox, his seen his own share of Sith like that, Bonez himself was thinking of that one Sith bitch he had deal with on Taris.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake and everyone looks around wandering whats going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Yang asks as she catches herself from falling onto the ground and as she says that hundreds of Grimm come out of the ground and start terrorizing the city.

"THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK!" Fox yells as loud as he can as he starts unloading into the mass of Grimm mowing down two dozen in one go. And soon Bonez, Fox, and Spike were soon in a trance as they started to pick off targets but it was soon evident that even with their combined skills they couldn't hold out for long specially after that crash.

Soon Team RWBY sprang into action, taking Bonez and some of Fox's lessons to heart and started fighting based off their skills but not even with them backing them up they were soon pressed against the wall and had no to call for back up, so Fox pressed a button on his wrist which started to beep and soon a huge Ursa charges through them knocking them all down and the Ursa stands over ruby raising its claw and brings it down and a loud scream is heard.


	9. Chapter 9

The strike that should have hit Ruby never came but she did hear a loud crunch and when she looks up, she see's Skadge on top of the beast with his sword impaled in its skull. She looks around to see Spike's Sith Interceptor hovering above carrying a payload of trained, and angry killers.

"What's wrong boss can't handle a couple thousand of these guys by yourself?" Gault says landing next to Skadge and walks up to Bonez.

"Only a couple thousand he says." Mako says landing on top of Bonez shoulders making him nearly fall over but he balances himself quickly and she kisses the visor of his helmet and rolls off his shoulders.

"Yeah big man, this is just a warmup for us Mandalorians!" Torian says landing with Blizz on his back and Velvet bridal style in his arms as he lands and they were followed by Fox's team and the rest of Team CFVY and Team JNPR.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Elara yells at Fox who raises his hands in defense.

"Sorry got carried away?" Fox says trying to defend himself as Elara hugs him then checks his vitals.

"Scans tell me they're are 2,100 hostiles heading this way recommend we establish a perimeter!" M1-4X states as yuun hops off the droids back and tanno lands next to Skadge.

"10,000 credits that I get more kills than you." Tanno says betting with Skadge making Bonez question him.

"I thought you didn't have 10,000 credits on you?" He questions making Tanno eyes turn to side to side. "Ehh nope, sorry you just misheard that." He was not in the mood pay that much credits back to Bonez.

"M1 give me the prototype!" Fox orders as a hatch on the back of M1 opens revealing a prototype blaster cannon which Yuun grabs and throws it towards Fox who drops his destroyed one and takes the prototype which begins to power up and a smile forms across Fox's face as Coco looks at the weapon that makes hers seem like a pellet gun.

"If you think it's size is impressive then you'll freak when you see it's firepower." Fox says as he sees her drooling over his weapon and soon he lowers himself into a bracing position and the barrel begins to get brighter and he aims it at the titanic sized scorpion that's making its way to them. He pulls the trigger and a giant laser is released from the weapon and it immediately tears through the scorpion and anything behind it and it finally dissipates after a second.

"I present to you the D.A.L the directional assault laser!" Fox shouts happily but cringes as he see the laser has punched a perfect circle in the now crumbling building. Knowing full well that the republic will have to pay for it and the republic will not be happy.

" _I think you might have overdone it again_." Yuun states in his language, though the Beacon Teams couldn't quite understand him yet, the others did.

" _High tech! Must be very hard to take apart and put back together! Could be very useful!_ " Blizz says confusing everyone who doesn't understand him.

"Hmm yes the empire could use that technology to our advantage!" Spike says but Bonez points it at him.

"No they won't." Fox states but their argument was going to have to wait as more Ursa and Beowulf's start to run at them.

"Defensive positions!" Bonez yells starting to blast any that get within range.

"Yeah eat it you mangy mutts!" Aric yells launching a hail of bullets towards a pack of Beowulf's.

"I count hostile strength at 80 percent." M1 states as a Ursa tries to bite him but he guns it down.

"Well thanks for the fucking heads up tin can!" Bonez yells as he's in a wrestling match with a Beowulf and Mako assists him by shooting it in the back. She smiles but gets side swiped by a Ursa making everyone who knows what happens when someone hurt Mako slowly pull back behind Bonez as they can feel the anger resonating from him and he releases a blood thirsty yell charging the beast and picking it up from behind and pulling a german suplex on it breaking it back and he stands up and crushes its skull with the bottom of his boot and he looks at mako who is knocked out but ok.

So he turns to the others and charges them, he runs up a Ursa's back launching a explosive dart into its back and jets off of it as soon as it explodes then proceeds to barrage a pack of Beowulf's then proceeds to land on one's head crushing it instantly. He then stops a Boarbatusk charge by grabbing the tusks and anchoring himself to the ground the he rolls it onto the ground and proceeds to stab it multiple times with his knife until it dissolved.

"Woah remind me to not piss him of!" Jaune says as he can literally see steam coming off him.

"He's overheating his systems!" Gault states knowing that familiar smoke. And he is met by a King Taijitu that charges Bonez and in turn he charges back and prepares his anti-tank rocket but before it fires his system shuts down leaving only single fire for his pistols.

"What happened!" Ruby yells.

"He's hardware overheated from the strain it's going through!" Mako says after waking up and getting to her feat and is getting examined by Elara who found something interesting near the stomach region on mako during her vital scans.

"He's going to die!" Velvet yells pulling out her box but is stopped by Coco.

"No save it for emergencies!" Coco states gunning down a pack of Beowulf's.

"But he's going to die!" Velvet says desperately but Torian interjects.

"No he won't his armor is prepared for these moments and can vent the heat cooling his systems down!" Torian says whacking a Ursa with his staff and that's when they see his armor vent a lot of steam out of him just as the giant snake reaches him.

He dodges the first head and releases a rocket into the next then he runs to the side of it lighting it up with his flamethrower then he cuts a hole into it and sticks his flamethrower in and shoots flames into it making it yell in pain.

He then sticks his anti-tank rocket into it and shoots a homing rocket at it so it can hit the rocket even though the snake is reeling in pain and when it connects it blows the taijitu in two. He sits there as it dissolves with steam rising from him and mako runs over to him but doesn't touch him and Yang runs over to and puts her hand on his shoulder but it instantly gets singed by the heat. But no one notices the look of shock on Elara's face as she realizes why Mako has been feeling sick for the past week and by the scans it's been 3 months in total

"The Atlas army reports that the city is secure and will be holding the clean up operation. We have successfully defended the city." M1 reports as the gunfire dies down but Mako screams as Bonez collapses and when they remove the helmet they see blood pouring out of his mouth

"We need to get him to a hospital immediately" Elara states as Fox picks him up and spike calls down his interceptor and they get him to a nearby hospital and after landing and removing his armor they rush him into the emergency room.

 **(2 hours later)**

Mako sits in a chair curled up into a ball with Bonez's helmet in her lap and quietly cries knowing the only reason he's in their is because of her. If she was paying attention she wouldn't have been sideswiped and he wouldn't have gone into a berserk like state.

"Mako it's not your fault. And don't worry we got some of the best doctors in the world working on him." Ozpin says putting his hand on her shoulder to help comfort her and suddenly the doors open to reveal the doctors and nurses and they turn to the group of worried people even Spike was worried but he wouldn't show it to the others.

"Don't worry we were able to save him luckily we had an extra heart for him other than his heart that couldn't handle the stress he just went through he's fine except for the few minor 1st degree burns and a broken arm." the doctor states smiling making Mako nearly scream in excitement.

"Can I go inside doctor? Mako asks.

"Only if your his wife because he's asked that only she enter." the doctor says and she nods and he lets her in for her to see her husband.

( **1 hour later)**

"I hate waiting!" Skagde yells punching a hole into a vending machine making Ozpin wince and the others jump in surprise. They all Were anxious. A stressed Torian and Mako being the worst. Though she was the only one allowed inside the room. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Torian lovingly.

"Torian please calm down everything is ok." Velvet says turning him around and kissing him gently. Which still makes her embarrassed as she is new to dating a person.

"I know but I can't stand it knowing that I could have helped Bonez from getting into that state."  
Torian says looking down and still angry at himself. Suddenly Velvet guides him out of the room, making the others watch them. "Well now, I think our little Torian is about become a man." Grinned Gault as he and the others watch him go into the room, Fox elbowed him in the gut.

Velvet kisses him even deeper than usual which not only surprised him but her as well. Torian deepened the kiss by lifting her off the ground and into a wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer.

"I love you Torian." Velvet says breaking the kiss to get some air. Torian can see a animalistic lust in her eyes. He walks through the room and closes the door behind him as he sees it's empty.

"Velvet are you sure?" He asks politely and he can see that she's nervous.

"It's my first time so please be gentle." She replies kissing him even deeper as he puts her down and removes his breast plate and she can see how nervous he as he breathes slightly faster while his still wearing the full body glove when suddenly she realizes something.

"Do you have a condom?" She asks as he was halfway through taking it off as he realizes that bonez gave him a box of them a week after Torian told him that he was dating velvet

"Actually I do!" He reaches down to his armor and opens a pouch and pulls a package of them out so he opens the package and stops as he looks up to see she only has panties on and she's covering her breasts with her arms.

"P... Please D... Don't s... Stare." She stutters out and Torian removes the body glove and is only left his underwear and he walks up to her.

"You're so beautiful." He states kissing her, Velvet moans and returns the passionly kiss.

Outside the room Coco was walking by when she heard something and as she looked into the noise was coming, she through the glass lookhole and saw the two naked and on the bed, having fun.

"You get it girl!" Coco says and Yang walks up behind her.

"If this is a line it's looks like it's going to be worth the wait to ride the attraction," Yang says being well Yang.

"I doubt she's in the mood for sharing. Now leave them be let them relieve some stress specially Torian!" Yutashi says picking them both up by the back of the neck and walks away with them as they struggle to try to stay and watch them.


End file.
